Ace (disambiguation)
An ace (エース, Ēsu) is a playing card. Ace, Aces, ACE, or ACES may also refer to: ".''" :—Ace. Places * Ace, ancient name of Acre, Israel * Ace, Texas, unincorporated community, United States * ACE Basin, the estuaries of the Ashepoo, Combahee and Edisto Rivers in South Carolina, United States * ACE Lanzarote Airport (IATA code), Canary Islands, Spain * Aces (parish), Candamo, Spain * Aces (river), a river of Asia * Atlantic City Expressway, a toll road in New Jersey People * Ace (Name), including people and fictional characters with the given name, surname, ring name or stage name * Ace (Musician), guitarist with Skunk Anansie Arts, entertainment, and media Awards * ACE Awards (Award for Cable Excellence) * New York Latin ACE Awards, an award for Latino achievement in entertainment Comics * ''Ace Comics, a 1937-1959 comic book series * Ace Magazines (comics), a 1940-1956 a comic-book and pulp-magazine publishing company Music Groups * Ace (band), a 1970s British rock group * Ace (South Korean band), a South Korean boy group * The Aces (blues band), a 1950s–1970s American group * The Aces (girl group) * The Aces (Jamaican group), a 1965–1980s group, associated with Desmond Dekker Labels * Ace Records (United Kingdom) * Ace Records (United States) Albums and songs * ''Ace'' (Scooter album) * ''Ace'' (Taemin EP) * ''Ace'' (Ian Van Dahl album) * ''Ace'' (Bob Weir album) * ''Aces'' (album), by Suzy Bogguss ** "Aces" (song), by Suzy Bogguss Video games * ''Ace'' (video game), stylized as ACE, a 1985 flight simulator video game by Cascade Games * A.C.E. Another Century's Episode, a 2005 video game for the PlayStation 2 * Ace Online, a flight-based online role-playing game * Mario Tennis Aces, a 2018 tennis video game for the Nintendo Switch console Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media * ''Ace'' (musical) 2006 * ''ACE'' (games magazine) * [[Ace (Wild Cards)|Ace (Wild Cards)]], a class of characters in the Wild Cards science fiction universe Brands and enterprises * Ace (brand), Latin American brand name for Tide detergent * Ace Books, 1952-present, an American publisher of science fiction and fantasy * Ace Cinemas, an Australian cinema chain * Ace Hardware, an American retailers' cooperative * ACE Limited, a Swiss insurance company * Ace Radio, an Australian company * Ace Team, a Chilean video game company founded in 2002 * Ace Tone, a musical instrument company * ACeS, a regional satellite-telecommunications company based in Jakarta, Indonesia * Aces Studio, a former video game company * Rockman Ace, a guitar amplifier in the Rockman series Education * Accelerated Christian Education, an educational products company * Alternative Center for Excellence, a school in Danbury, Connecticut, US * American Council on Education * Australian College of Educators Energy and environment * Action for Climate Empowerment (ACE) * Agriculture in Concert with the Environment, a US Environmental Protection Agency program * Alternatives for Community and Environment, a Boston environmental justice organization * American Clean Energy and Security Act (2009) Government * ACE Electoral Knowledge Network, a web portal * Agriculture in Concert with the Environment, a US Environmental Protection Agency program * American Clean Energy and Security Act (2009) * Automation of Central Excise and Service Tax, an alternative name for India's Central Excise Mission Mode Project Military * Ace (military) ** Flying ace, a military aviator credited with shooting down a set number of enemy aircraft ** Panzer ace, a tank commanders and crews credited with destroying a set number of enemy tanks * Allied Command Europe, central command of NATO forces in Europe * Aviation combat element, the air arm of the US Marine Air-Ground Task Force * Galil ACE, an assault rifle * [[HMS Ace (P414)|HMS Ace (P414)]], a UK submarine * M9 Armored Combat Earthmover, a tracked vehicle * United States Army Corps of Engineers Organisations * Alliance for Creativity and Entertainment * Alliance of Confessing Evangelicals * Alternative Center for Excellence, a school in Danbury, Connecticut, US * Alternatives for Community and Environment, a Boston environmental justice organization * American Cinema Editors * American Coaster Enthusiasts * American College of Epidemiology * American Copy Editors Society * American Council on Education * American Council on Exercise * Anime Contents Expo, a trade fair * Arts Council England * Association for Comparative Economic Studies * Association for Consciousness Exploration * Association for Consultancy and Engineering * Association of European Film Archives and Cinematheques (French: Association des Cinémathèques Européennes) * Association of Latin Entertainment Critics (Spanish: Asociación de Cronistas de Espectáculos de Nueva York) * Assyria Council of Europe, a lobbying organization based in Brussels * Astronaute Club Européen, a French space tourism association * Auto Club Europa, a German motor club * Australian College of Educators * Auxiliary Campus Enterprises and Services, an organization at Alfred College, US * Aviation Centre of Excellence, a department of Confederation College in Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada Science and technology Aerospace * Advanced Cryogenic Evolved Stage, a proposed rocket 2nd stage for ULA * Advanced Composition Explorer, a NASA satellite * Advanced Crew Escape Suit, an astronaut suit * Atomic Clock Ensemble in Space, a European Space Agency project * Atmospheric Chemistry Experiment, a project of the Canadian satellite SCISAT-1 Biology, chemistry, and healthcare * A.C.E. mixture, an historical anesthetic * ACE inhibitor, a drug that lowers blood pressure * Ace K, acesulfame potassium, an artificial sweetener * ACE unit (Acute Care of Elderly), a type of hospital facility * Acepromazine, an antipsychotic drug used primarily in animals * ACES (buffer), one of Good's buffers * ACES (nutritional supplement), containing vitamins A, C, E and selenium * Adverse Childhood Experiences Study * Addenbrooke's Cognitive Examination * American College of Epidemiology * Angiotensin-converting enzyme, a protein that raises blood pressure Computing * ACE (compressed file format) * Ace (editor), a code editor written in JavaScript * ACE (editor), a desktop-based collaborative editor * ACE (genomic file format) * ACES (computational chemistry), a software package * Access Control Entry, part of an access control list * Acehnese language (ISO 639 code) * Adaptive Communication Environment, an open-source network-programming framework * Advanced Computerized Execution System, a stock-trading system * Advanced Computing Environment, an early 1990s initiative for commodity computing hardware * Adverse Childhood Experiences Study * Agent-based computational economics * Arbitrary code execution * ASCII Compatible Encoding, a prefix related to internationalized domain names * Asynchronous Compute Engine, a component defined in AMD's Graphics Core Next for ATI-type products * Automatic Computing Engine, a 1952 British computer * Automatic Content Extraction, an information-extraction technology-development program * Jupiter Ace, a 1980s British computer Other uses in science and technology * Ace, an obsolete term for quark * ACE (cable system), a submarine communications cable * Academy Color Encoding System (ACES), a proposed color image encoding * ACE experiment, the Antiproton Cell Experiment hosted at CERN * Accumulated cyclone energy * Aggregative Contingent Estimation, a program of the Intelligence Advanced Research Projects Agency * Alternating conditional expectations, an algorithm in nonparametric regression. * Alternative Chassis Engineering, a UK bus manufacturer, builder of the ACE Cougar * Attempto Controlled English, a controlled natural language from the University of Zurich Sports Terminology * Ace (baseball), a team's best starting pitcher * Ace (golf), a hole in one * Ace (tennis), a point won by the server without contest * Ace formation, in American football Teams * Alaska Aces (ECHL), an American ice hockey team * Alaska Aces (PBA), a Philippine basketball team * Alexandria Aces, a defunct American baseball team in Louisiana * Asheville Aces, a defunct American ice hockey team * Belle Vue Aces, an English motorcycle speedway team * Cornwall Aces, a Canadian ice hockey team playing 1993-1996 * Dallas Aces, the world's first professional bridge team * Evansville Purple Aces, a college team of the University of Evansville * Las Vegas Aces, an American basketball team * Lower Merion High School Aces, the athletic teams at the school in suburban Philadelphia * Melbourne Aces, an Australian baseball team founded 2009 * Northeast League Aces, a Canadian-American baseball team * Quebec Aces, a Canadian ice hockey team playing 1928-1971 * Reno Aces, an American baseball team in Nevada * Victoria Aces, an Australian baseball team founded 1934 Transportation Automotive * Ace (1913 automobile), a 1912-1916 British car * Ace (1920 automobile), a 1920-1922 American car * AC Ace, a 1953-1963 English car * Tata Ace, an Indian mini-truck introduced 2005 Aviation * Ace Aircraft Manufacturing Company * ACE Aviation Holdings, former parent company of Air Canada * Ace Motor Corporation, a 1919–1927 American motorcycle company * ACES Colombia, Aerolíneas Centrales de Colombia, a defunct airline * Aircraft Engineering Corporation, now defunct * Edel Ace, a South Korean paraglider design Rail * Altamont Corridor Express, a California train service * Atlantic City Express Service, a New York-New Jersey train service * Atlantic Coast Express, an England train service * EMD SD70ACe, an American locomotive * IND Eighth Avenue Line, a New York City Subway line that the A, C and E services use (labeled on map as ACE) * Kintetsu 22600 series "Ace", a Japanese train type Other uses * Ace, a slang term for an asexual person * Ace, a slang term for a close friend See also * [[All pages with prefix/Ace|All pages beginning with Ace}} * [[All pages with prefix/ACE|All pages beginning with ACE}} * [[|All pages with a title containing ace}} (includes ACE) * [[|All pages with a title containing aces}} (includes ACES) Category:Disambiguation Pages